This application is for a fifth and final year of support for this study of time-limited vs. time-unlimited psychotherapy of depression, in order to complete one-year follow-up measures on all patients, finish data analysis, and prepare reports. In the first two years we developed a computer system to administer and file all project measures. A series of interlocking patient and therapist interviews is used to: screen patients initially for psychiatric and social adjustment history, make normative comparisons necessary for sampling, define target problems, treatment goals, and appropriate specific follow-up criteria; collect patient and therapist reports of treatment interventions; and assess patient change and outcome. In years 3 and 4 we are using this system in a controlled study of time-limited (12 sessions) vs. time-unlimited outpatient psychotheraphy in a sample of outpatients meeting criteria for minor depression. Randomly selected controls receive treatment-on-demand. Data analyses will consider the relative effectiveness of the time-limited and traditional methods, the specific content of patient-problem definitions and treatment goals, and the characteristics and course of patient change in the treatment and control groups.